


Blighted

by TheStrangeLittleAngel



Series: Trials and Tribulations [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad end, Body Horror, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Gore, Torture, Vaginal, don't use molten serum as lube, mental trauma, this is how i got cancelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeLittleAngel/pseuds/TheStrangeLittleAngel
Summary: He got too close to a Survivor. The Entity didn't like that...
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Zarina Kassir
Series: Trials and Tribulations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842229
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Blighted

**Author's Note:**

> This is kiiiiinda loosely tied to Loathing (it would've happened a lot later down the line from where I'm at right now), but it's not something I wanted to incorporate into the actual fic because of how much I'd have to change the tags for one scene... So I'm uploading it separately and a lot earlier.
> 
> I'd say enjoy, but...

The Game. Zarina wasn’t fond of the map. It was too easy to get lost in, but that was probably the point. She was downstairs with no other Survivors around. Curious. Maybe they were above her? She decided to push that to the side for the time being and went to locate the nearest generator. Hopefully, someone would show up eventually.

Minutes ticked by. Her generator was finished and she moved onto the next one. There were no signs of the other Survivors, or even the  _ Killer,  _ for that matter. No screams, no sounds of other generators, not even footsteps or breathing. There was nothing but the quiet ambiance of the map. She felt completely alone. It was strange. She couldn’t even recall seeing the telltale dark mist circling any of the other Survivors at the campfire before she got pulled in.

Her overactive imagination started kicking in as she knelt by the next generator. Maybe this could’ve been a mistake. The Entity wasn’t  _ perfect,  _ after all… Or maybe the divine being was just toying with her, trying to break her. It wouldn’t be the first time she messed with one of the Survivors for her own sick amusement. Zarina scrunched up her nose. She wasn’t going to fall for whatever that crazed God had planned for her.

Something caught her attention as she was about halfway done with the next generator. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye but wasn’t sure from what. Someone else was there though, and she almost wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. She wasn’t alone… 

But she also didn’t know who it was.

Fearing the worst, she abandoned her work and found a place to hide before they entered the room. Better to be safe than sorry if it turned out to be the Killer. When she peeked out to get a look at who it was, her heart sank to her stomach.

He moved out from the wall he’d been leaning behind to explore the seemingly empty room, showing the full extent of what happened to him. The serum had done a number on him - arguably worse than the majority of the other Killers. Strange flaps of flesh were draped around his shoulders, forming what looked to be vestigial bat-like wings. The front of his robe had been ripped open, exposing his glowing insides. His outfit had been torn to shreds and coated in the serum.

She found herself frozen completely still, unable to look away from the horrific sight in front of her. She almost wouldn’t have recognized Ghost Face if it weren’t for his signature disfigured mask, which had been partially melted. She never would’ve expected the Entity to do  _ this  _ to  _ him,  _ out of all the Killers in her realm.

“Oh, God… Danny…” She murmured through the fingers covering her mouth, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

His head shot in her direction and tilted to the side. Her eyes widened as he raised his knife, which was coated in the same viscous liquid that covered the rest of him. She hadn’t even noticed it before he did. Had… He used that to rip himself open?

She didn’t have much time to think about that before she had to run for her life. He chased after her like a starved predator, seemingly devoid of any humanity he had left in him. The Entity had done it. She turned him into nothing more than just another mindless killing machine.

Navigating the rooms of the former meatpacking plant was already hard under normal chase pressure. She had a hard time finding pallets. She didn’t know where the stairs were at. Adding onto the fear and horror over what she’d just seen didn’t help in the slightest. There was no way to escape him. 

He chased her to the corner of the map. If there were any other Survivors around, she never saw them. She found herself backed against a wall, trembling and watching the brutalized man slowly walk towards her, serum-coated blade at the ready. She pushed herself further against the concrete behind her. 

“Danny…” Her voice was weak. She couldn’t hide the fear in it. “What… What happened to you?” No response. He just continued walking. “Are you still in there? Can you hear me?” 

If he could, he wasn’t listening. He raised his knife, ready to cut her down. She panicked and made a move she almost instantly regretted. When he was finally in reach, she grabbed his wrist and he immediately stopped. His skin almost felt like molten lava. She felt her palm burning and gritted her teeth to avoid crying out from the pain.

“Please…” She murmured as she moved both hands to his shoulders, trying her best to not recoil at the feeling of the fleshy wings that covered them. “Please tell me you’re there.” He wasn’t attacking her. That was a good sign, right? She forced herself to keep her blurry gaze locked onto his hollow, melting sockets. “Please, baby… I love you.”

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her to the ground. She braced herself for the feeling of steel in her ribcage. It never came. Instead, he hovered over her for a moment, head tilting from one side to the other, as if trying to formulate the perfect way to off her. She couldn’t breathe. Her mind was starting to cloud over. If he didn’t do something soon, she would probably pass out from the intense panic attack that was quickly consuming her.

The disfigured Killer dropped to his knees by her side and reached for her scarf. When she tried to protest, he brought his knife up. She backed down the moment she felt the hot metal graze against her skin. She could practically feel the blood rushing through her veins as her heart threatened to give out. It was slowly moved downward, trailing across her heaving chest. Why did he have to prolong this?

He grabbed the front of her shirt and slashed through it. He came dangerously close to breaking skin but never did. The ruined fabric was pushed to the side. She immediately started squirming, prompting him to throw his leg over her. When she tried to struggle, he grabbed her by her throat and forced her back against the floor. Fingers curled around her windpipe, probably bruising her neck in the process. She choked and clawed at his arm, but he didn’t move until she got the hint.

When she finally relented, he pulled his hand away and moved down to her breasts. He cupped one and gently circled the nipple through her bra with his thumb. The teasing motion had her shuddering. She wanted to cry. Not because of the pain, but because of how  _ familiar  _ it felt. It was like any other time they’d gotten together, where he’d tease her and talk dirty. She half-expected some smartass comment, but he remained silent.

She could almost forget what the Entity turned him into. It  _ was  _ just like any other time. She even dared to moan and he reacted by pinching her nipple. She jolted from the sudden roughness. Her vision refocused and she was forced to look at the sight in front of her again. Tears started streaming down her face as reality came crashing back down.

He shifted off of her and started unbuttoning her jeans. By that point, she submitted and let him take them and her underwear off. He teased her entrance and she whimpered, hating how her body instinctively moved towards his touch. Two gloved fingers pushed past her folds. She gasped at the feeling of them entering her. He curled them before pulling them back out. Why did it have to be pleasurable? How was she turned on by this in  _ any  _ way?

He shoved his fingers deep inside of her. She yelped and tried to grab his arm, but was easily pushed back down. As he held her there, he started up a rough pace. It was pretty evident that he was only chasing his own high… But that didn’t stop her body from responding positively to it. She couldn’t believe herself.

After a few moments, he pulled his hand away. She couldn’t bring herself to look as he undid the buckle around his waist. Fabric rustled. He settled between her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to prepare for what was to come. 

He shoved himself inside of her all at once. She cried at the painful intrusion. He gripped her hips tightly as he started up a slow pace. That didn’t stay for long though. It quickened and roughened. She wished she could say that she hated it, but she didn’t. She  _ couldn’t. _ He still had enough of himself to know what to do to her. She nearly lost herself in the bliss again, but something caught her attention. He felt unusually warm. It took her a few seconds to realize why, and by that point, the stinging from the hot fluid had already begun.

“F-fuck!” She hissed. It felt like lava was leaking inside of her. “Danny… It burns.”

He picked up his pace again and made sure each thrust hit hard. It only added to the pain she already felt. Every rough movement became agonizing. She sobbed uncontrollably but didn’t have the strength to do anything about her situation. Even death would’ve been a better experience than what he was doing.

His breathing picked up and his thrusts started becoming more erratic. He was already losing himself. Zarina knew what was about to happen. There was no way she could brace herself. He pushed himself inside of her one last time and released scalding streams of liquid into her with a low growl. She cried out. It felt like her insides were boiling.

He pulled out and she made sure to keep her head turned away. She’d probably throw up if she saw whatever was leaking out of her. How was she not dead yet?

The tip of his blade prodded the underside of her chin. It guided her head to face him. He leaned in close to the point she felt the heat radiating off of his molten mask. “I’m  _ not  _ Danny anymore.” His voice was low and scratchy like his throat and lungs were charred.

It was crazy. After  _ everything  _ that had just transpired, she couldn’t be mad. She was upset, hurt, and in a  _ lot  _ of pain… But she knew it wasn’t all his doing. She couldn’t hate him for what he did to her. Not without feeling a level of guilt because she was probably part of the reason he was in his current state. “You still are to me.”

He was about to lift his knife into the air, but stopped and stared down at her as if he was trying to process what she said. For just a few seconds, she thought she’d finally gotten through to him somehow. That hope was quickly snuffed out when he plunged his knife into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It was at this point that the entirety of the Dead by Baelight server realized I am an awful human being and never should've encouraged me. They had to suffer with me while I was writing this as punishment for their sins.
> 
> And all of my readers get to experience this abomination as well now.
> 
> I have absolutely no regrets.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a happy spooky month!


End file.
